


ignorin' all the signs

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek is a Good Alpha, M/M, Secret Relationship, The Pack Knows, he just needs a little help, stiles challenges derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, Derek, that's not the way to go about this!" </p>
<p>"Stiles," Derek growled.</p>
<p>"What?  Are you going to try to bully me into going along with this <i>stupid</i> plan?" Stiles spat back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ignorin' all the signs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fullmoon_ficlet's weekly challenge on LJ. This week's prompt was "command".

"No, Derek, that's not the way to go about this!" 

"Stiles," Derek growled.

"What? Are you going to try to bully me into going along with this _stupid_ plan?" Stiles spat back.

The rest of the pack looked on, watching them like a car crash, tense but enthralled.

Derek's jaw clenched and for a split second his eyes flashed red. "Can I see you inside, please." It didn't come out like a request, though, but a statement. A demand.

"You can't command me like one of your betas," Stiles snorted. "I'm not a goddamn dog on a leash."

Everyone stilled and Derek's eyes officially flared and he was by Stiles' side in three long strides. He wrapped a hand around Stiles' neck and forced him to walk with him, up the steps into the newly rebuilt house. The door slammed shut behind them and Stiles was shoved up against the wall and held there, but firmly instead of forcefully.

Derek pressed himself against Stiles' back, a long line of lean, hard muscle. He dipped his head, so close his lips brushed against Stiles' ear. 

"What was the point of that little stunt back there?" Derek murmured, his words coming out as puffs of warm air against Stiles' skin and making him shudder.

"I couldn't take another second of your hands not being on my hot bod?" Stiles replied, making it sound like a question.

"You're not lying," Derek said, confused.

"Of course not. I always want you," Stiles said in an obvious tone, squirming his way around to face Derek. He let his legs fall open enough for Derek to press closer, holding him up against the wall.

"But?" Derek pressed.

"The plan truly is stupid," Stiles said as he cupped Derek's cheeks.

"Not a lie," Derek sighed. "Why not?"

"Uh, the part where half the pack gets captured or killed comes to mind," Stiles said with a wry smile. 

Derek scowled but didn't pull away— a vast improvement from when they started this... thing between them.

"What do you suggest then?" Derek asked, grumbling.

"Give me a couple days, just forty-eight hours. I'll get Danny to help me hack into their security systems and we can check out the grounds and the layout of the place, okay? I can't help you while you're in there with the fighting but I can give you the best tactical advantage against these shitheads. Please?" Stiles asked, heart beating quick.

Derek looked like he wanted to argue but he took a deep breath and nodded. "Forty-eight hours is all you've got. I'm not letting them sink anymore hooks into our territory," Derek warned. 

Stiles nodded. "Agreed."

"Why didn't you just say that out there?" Derek asked once Stiles' hands drifted down to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Stiles gave him a disbelieving look. "Like you would have said yes if I asked in front of your pack."

"Demanded," Derek corrected and Stiles rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Yes, demanded. We both have some personal development to work on, it seems," Stiles laughed.

 Derek captured his open mouth and kissed him softly, leaving Stiles breathless when he pulled back. "We should go back. They're probably thinking we've killed each other by now."

"Think you should rough me up a little? Give them a show?" Stiles suggested, eyes glittering in a way that made Derek's pants tight but now was _not_ the time.

He couldn't help leaning in to Stiles' neck and tracing the tip of his tongue over Stiles' pulse point that jumped under the barest of touches. "Should I bruise you up here? Make them know you're mine?"

"That's a different kind of roughing up than I was thinking," Stiles groaned, tipping his head back.

Derek took the offering and kissed him softly from ear to shoulder, not even leaving a hint of beard burn. "They'll know soon enough."

"Soon enough," Stiles echoed.

They took a couple minutes to rearrange themselves and put blank expressions on their faces. Derek stormed out of the house first, followed by Stiles who didn't have to pretend to be grim.

They had more problems at hand than telling the pack they were together.

***

_Five minutes earlier_

"Why don't we just tell them we know?" Isaac asked, plucking at the grass, bored.

"Let them have this seemingly secret affair," Erica replied, ruffling Isaac's hair while she leaned back-to-back with Scott. "I think it's cute. Neither of them are good at it but they think they're masters of sneaking around."

"The longer I can pretend I don't know they're doing... whatever it is they're doing, the better. I don't want to have that conversation with Stiles," Scott piped up.

"Whatever makes them happy," Boyd said simply. The pack nodded in agreement.

And when Derek stomped out of the house, announcing that he and Stiles compromised on a plan, they acted collectively surprised and grumbled appropriately.

What the alpha doesn't know won't hurt him.


End file.
